


II. Transformatio (Embracing the darkness)

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: нαηηιвαℓ 🍷 🔪 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Best Friends, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dark Will, Dark Will Graham, Episode: s02e10 Naka-Choko, First Time, First Time Killing, Friendship, Gen, Murder, Murder Husbands, No Beta, Pre-Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Psychology, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Serial Killers, Short One Shot, Transformation, Twisted Minds, Will Graham is a Cannibal, criminal minds - Freeform, dark transformation, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "He does not reply, but both know that the flesh is an act of a change, a dark transformation expected and acclaimed with a loving embrace as when the Virgin Mary holds the Divine Infant, so the murderers hold their victims bathed in blood"~~~~~~~~~~~Will Graham welcomes his new self, or better said, his true self.Inspired by the episode "Naka-Choko" (S2:E10)





	II. Transformatio (Embracing the darkness)

_"How did you feel, Will?_

_"I never felt more alive before."_

Will used to believe that murderers always have a motivation for their actions and he tried to understand them, using his own imagination as a tool. It is intriguing, how humans are vulnerable to pleasure and sin, how we fall into temptation regardless of the consequences. Will was convinced he had an empathy for the killers by trying to understand the reasons for their twisted minds, trying to understand those poor souls in distress; but deep inside, the reality was that he felt envy. He felt like them.

_“You still refuse to see the monster growing inside you.”_ Dr. Lecter once told him and he was absolutely right.

Closing his eyes, silencing reality and letting the images flow, Will sees each killer as his equal; all solitary and sorrowful, but motivated to live in their own way.

His first victim was a murderer, just as he is. Ironic, he thinks, but ideal to the situation. It could never have been more perfect. He forced him to kill him, but he certainly did not force him to enjoy it.

_“Most of what we do, most of what we believe, is motivated by death.”_

His first victim was turned into art, into a monument as beautiful as death itself. That is what he is now, a piece of art, just as Will Graham is what he always was, a killer.

_“This is my design.”_

With a dark stare and a cold expression, the prey of his own mind finally becomes the predator he has always fantasized to be.

His second victim was a slim and delicate pig. They say once you understand how it works, you enjoy it better. And so it was.

And then, the dinner with Hannibal Lecter; it was interesting and calming, almost like a meditation or therapy session. Will tastes the meat, he does not have the refined palate as the doctor to express the flavours, he simply acknowledges that he can taste the fear, the adrenaline, and the death.

Will Graham came to understand. The preys became art, either exhibition art or culinary art, but he also had his own transformation.

Still, he warns his friend and adversary alike, he is not the product of anyone or anything.

_“Is this meat an act of God, Will?”_ the other asks.

He does not reply, but both know that the flesh is an act of a change, a dark transformation expected and acclaimed with a loving embrace as when the Virgin Mary holds the Divine Infant, so the murderers hold their victims bathed in blood.

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
